


Mad At The World

by sobriquetminion



Series: These Are Her Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobriquetminion/pseuds/sobriquetminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was really mad one Sunday morning so I wrote this little scene and it made me smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad At The World

I was pissed off. I tried not to show it when I was with the boys. I knew I didn’t have a good reason to be mad at life. But I was.

I suppose little things I did gave me away. Like the slamming of dishes I was doing while I attempted to keep my mind busy by cleaning them.

It didn’t matter that Dean was sitting at the table enjoying his peanut butter and jelly sandwich a few feet away. Sam came over to the sink where I was. He turned me around and slammed me into the nearest wall. Holding my arms firmly, he gruffly stated, “I don’t know why you’re mad but if you need a punching bag I’m here for you.”

A tear escaped my closed eyes. “Thank God.” I pulled him along toward our bedroom.


End file.
